


In The Light Of Day

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Mild Sexual Content, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: The day before Natasha starts her new job, she wants to blow off some steam
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Kudos: 18
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	In The Light Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> For my Ladies of Marvel Bingo square O2 Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanova. I've never written for these two before!

It is a simple thing. A glance, a smirk, a few teeth raked over her bottom lip, and then the pretty blonde with the endearing smile is sauntering up to her, buying her a drink and then another, sliding warm fingers over her shoulder and then her thigh.

She leans in close. “When are you taking me home?”

The blonde's breath catches, then comes out as something sultry and full of promise. “Right now.”

The blonde is local, lives just down the block, close to the hospital. From the pile of scrubs tossed onto the couch, she must work there, but Natasha does not take too long to consider it before the blonde is pulling her close and licking into her mouth and sucking on her tongue.

She starts to untie the leather laces of her blouse, but the blonde takes over, ducks away to mouth at her collar, at her breasts through the fabric. Natasha smiles, moans, lets her eyes close as she tosses her head back.

The blonde props her up on the arm of the couch and then drops to her knees, rucking up Natasha's skirt and nuzzling at her thighs. Through her panties. Along the edges where they met. Natasha lets out a small whine, just loud enough for the blonde to peek back up with a self-satisfied little smirk. Natasha huffs and pouts, and the blonde melts, stands, and takes her back to the bedroom.

*

Natasha's running later than she'd like, which means she's only going to be five minutes early instead of fifteen, but she's freshly showered, wearing proper scrubs in the traditional blue instead of her pretty black and red ones, entering the regional hospital where she'll be completing her residency. It's a great learning hospital, with lots of funding and lots of research being conducted, and a great reputation in the region.

She signs in for the day, tucks her things into her assigned locker, and smooths back her hair. She's not nervous; she's excited. She's wiping away all her past mistakes, clearing the red in her ledger, and becoming a force for good in the world.

She files into the introductory conference room, nods at a few of her fellow interns, and takes a seat in the middle of the pack so she won't seem too eager.

Then she freezes.

The blonde from last night. She's here. Standing in the front of the room, wearing scrubs and a doctor's lab coat. Holding a clipboard. Looking … very professional.

“Hello, welcome to your first day at District Shield Hospital. I'm your attending, Dr Sharon Carter.”

The blonde from last night … that rocked her entire world … is her attending.

Great.


End file.
